dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mark of the Assassin
Companion Quests Is there no quest for Merrill? If so, then why not?? Did they forget her? Are we only able to do one of the companion quests during a playthrough? I went with Isabella and Carver, but I only ever got the Pirates and their Curses quest. Emil Olai (talk) 01:07, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :There is another quest inside the game files for Merrill that is either bugged or cut. It revolves around an amulet called "Blood of Val Foret". --ShardofTruth (talk) 09:52, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :There are only two "real" quests, one for Isabella and one for Aveline. But there is a mini/fetch quest for each companion... they just don't have any dialogue to them and Isabella and Aveline get BOTH, their real quest and a mini/fetch quest. -- FaeQueenCory (talk) 14:26, October 16, 2011 (UTC) New Weapons and Armor, Jewelry Are there any powerful new items, or do all the items found in MotA pale in comparison to say...Rogue Item Pack 2? How did you play Mark of the Assassin? I've played through MotA a few times now, and I've come to realize something. when I play this with a Rogue Hawke, there are only 2 real options for your party. since Tallis is another rogue, you (pretty much always) need a mage (Anders or Bethany) to heal, and a Warrior (Fenris or Aveline) to tank. I found that this is a very limiting way to play.. as a Mage or Warrior you can fill the role of Healer or Tank respectively, thus freeing up 1 spot in your lineup for "whoever you want" (because all classes can DPS) some details: - I'm using a Mod to give Anders Spirit Healer as a spec. (to match DA:O Awakenings) which makes him a formidable healer. - with my Rogue I've played it right before the end of Act 1, and right before the end of Act 2. --at your command - WhiteAden 20:27, October 20, 2011 (UTC) When exactly is MotA supposed to take place? Where in the story does it make the most sense? --Etjester (talk) 12:47, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :since the endboss greets you with somethink like: "you must be the champion of kirkwall" i would play it in the beginning of the 3rd Act. ::Not necessarily. If you play MotA before Act 3, Duke Prosper merely speaks of the Amells as a noble family. Son Goharotto (talk) 01:19, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Question... the patch page says this was patched... "There is a possibility of save files being corrupted while playing this DLC. It has the potential to corrupt several previous saves when starting it and some saves during it may be rendered corrupt without the typical "save error" warning. It is advisable to backup a save file to another storage location in which Hawke has not yet activated the memento and to create a new save throughout the DLC rather than saving over previous ones." is it wrong or should this be removed? (talk) 06:28, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Editing Official Description Updated the description by removing the link to Ben-Hassrath. The new version matches the official description on the website. Ben-Hassrath does mean "Heart of the Many," but your quest in the DLC is to find the supposed jewel by that name, not the sect of Qunari society. Points to Ponder Surely it ought not have been that difficult to match the visual representation of the paintings in the Chateau with the text description ? For example, why does Lady Amandine du Val look like a scene on the river/lake ? Or the Dowager, a country scene ? (talk) 17:38, October 20, 2014 (UTC) What is the minimum level to start this? I tried this at level 5 on Nightmare difficulty and it was absurdly hard. I assume the enemies are not scaled to the player's level. What level should one wait to before starting this expansion? I've seen some people say to do it at the beginning of Act 3. How early is it possible to beat this?--HolyGuardian80 (talk) 09:32, July 7, 2019 (UTC)